


Misbehaving

by TransAlex23



Series: Phan One Shots [4]
Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Daddy Kink, Drabble, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Misbehaving, Neko Dan Howell, Neko!Dan, Non-Sexual Age Play, Phan Drabble, Punishment, cute drabble, neko, neko drabble, neko fic, neko phan, non-sexual punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 02:45:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12596392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransAlex23/pseuds/TransAlex23
Summary: Another neko oneshot, since I've gotten a few requests to do another one, which I really appreciate, so thank you! This isn't really related to the other one, so you don't have to read that one to read this one :) Enjoy! (I also gifted this work to some of the people that asked me to write another neko fic, so thank you to those amazing people!) ^-^





	Misbehaving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ParzivalHallows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParzivalHallows/gifts), [danielshands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danielshands/gifts).



> Okay so this is pretty much just a neko drabble, and it kind of sucks, but I didn't really have any ideas >-< So if you have any ideas for neko fics or anything in general that would be so amazing, please and thank you ^-^ Anyway, enjoy!

I always woke up with Dan curled into my side, fisting my shirt and snuggled into my chest like the adorable kitten he is. But today, no. Today I had to wake up to him pouncing harshly on my stomach, making me sit up with a start and hold my gut. 

"Ahg! Dan!" I shouted, the wind knocked out of me. He only turned form his spot on the bed and blinked, his eyes rounded and falsely innocent. "Dan, why did you jump on me?!" I asked, checking my stomach for bruises. He simply shrugged and uncurled his tail from around himself, jumping off the bed and running into the lounge. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, following after him. I found him curled up on the sofa with his stuffie tucked between his arms, resting his head on the head of the bear. 

And I want to be mad- I really do. But god, he's adorable. His ears and his tail are the same soft brown of his hair, and his fur is so so soft. So I just sighed and sat next to him, starting to pet his ears. And usually he would curl up next to me and purr and practically beg me to pet him more. But this time- he bit me. He leaned over, looked up at me, and bit me. He.. _bit me_? What? 

"Dan!" I said, jumping back. "What's your problem?!" and in response? He hissed. "Daniel, apologise, now." I'm usually not very harsh when it comes to getting angry and punishing him, but he just keeps misbehaving and ticking me off. 

He hissed again, and that's where I snapped. I took him by the hair, bringing him to the corner across the room. "Nose in the corner, you can come out when you decide to behave." We'd talked about his punishments before, and he'd agreed what I'd done is okay. So I didn't even flinch when he looked at me sadly and turned to the corner, laying his ears flat against his head. 

I sat back on the sofa for almost twenty minutes before I heard Dan's small voice across the room. 

"Daddy..?" He asked softly, turning his head slightly, cautiously. I looked up at him.

"What is it, Dan."

"Can I come out now?" I walked over to him, kneeling down and taking his chin in my hand. 

"Are you going to be a good kitten and stop being mean?" He nodded and jumped into my lap, wrapping his arms around me and nuzzling my neck. 

"'m sorry daddy," he mumbled. I sighed. 

"It's okay, kitten," I said softly, rubbing his back and petting his ears. "Do you know why daddy punished you?" I always asked him this after a punishment, just so he understood what he did and that I was doing it for a reason. He nodded. 

"Was mean to daddy 'n didn't listen," He mumbled. I nodded and kissed his head. "Good kitten." He purred softly, which always made me smile. He was back to his adorable kitten self, sitting back and purring with a smile. I pet his ears and smiled back before he jumped off and ran to the other side of the room, batting over his little toy ball the jingled. 

"Wanna play, kitten?" I asked with a smile. He nodded and bat at it again, chasing after it. I smiled and took the toy, tossing it across the room and watching with a smile as Dan ran across the room and batted it back, running after it. "You're so cute," I said, making him giggle and shake his head, batting the toy again and playing by himself a moment. 

That's what I love most about Dan- no matter how much he misbehaves and how upset he makes me, he always makes up for it with how adorable he is. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh Hi guys! I missed you guys so much ^_^ This note isn't really going to have a lot because my emotions are screwing with me a lot, so I'm terribly sorry- the next one will be better, I promise But I still hope that you guys are having an amazing day, and I want to hear about all the stuff I've miss since the last note. I love you guys so so much, you're the sweetest people I've ever met, every one of you. I wish I could be there for everyone and talk to everyone individually, just get to know each of you. But if you do ever want to talk- whether just to hang out or you need help, let me know! All my social media stuff is on my profile, and you can feel free to message me at absolutely any time. I've had a few people that have messaged me and they've all been the most amazing people I've ever talked to, I couldn't ask for more.  
> So, I hope you are doing okay, and if not that's okay. It;s normal to have bad days. Without bad, the good wouldn't even exist. So just take a breath, and let yourself relax. Allow yourself to lie down and just breathe. Take a nap, cuddle a cat, a dog, a turtle, and just relax. You deserve.  
> I love you, don't forget that. Deep breaths, happy thoughts, and everything is going to be okay. until next time! ^-^


End file.
